Music Meme- Johnlock
by MagicallyBored
Summary: I did this music fanfic meme I found on Deviantart. Rules inside the fic.


_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever._

_2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._

_4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist_

**Pairing: Johnlock**

Okay guys so all I listen to is classic rock so… just a warning lol

**1. The Who- My Way**

('50s Teen!Lock)

Sherlock Holmes knocked on John Watson's door. John opened up and stared at the cool-looking teen. "Hey babe, wanna go out tonight?" Sherlock grinned and took out a cigarette.

"I don't- my mum-" John stuttered.

"Shh… you're mum'll never know, honey," Sherlock grinned, reaching out to take the nerd's hand.

"Um… okay," John followed Sherlock towards his car.

**2. Yesterday- The Beatles**

Yesterday Sherlock fell, and John never told him. He never told Sherlock he loved him before Sherlock jumped off the building. John was depressed ever since. Why did Sherlock leave him? Why did he leave him so alone and depressed? John needed Sherlock. Sherlock was his only source of happiness before the fall.

**3. Do You Wanna Dance- The Beach Boys**

"C'mon Sherlock!" John urged Sherlock to the dance floor. It was Lestrade's birthday party. It was a pretty big party. Lestrade had a _lot_ of friends.

"No," Sherlock folded his arms.

"C'mon Sherlooock," John complained, "Do you wanna dance?"

"No," Sherlock said again, turning his back. Dancing is _boring_.

"Sherlock, please! For me?"

**4. What You're Doing- The Beatles**

John was driving Sherlock absolutely mad. What was he doing to him? Sherlock felt really strange whenever he was around him. He felt this weird sensation in his stomach whenever he was around. He always just dismissed it. Sherlock was always meaning to ask John what the hell he was doing to him, but he didn't think it was an appropriate thing to ask. Finally one day, he asked, "John what are you doing to me?"

"I'm sorry?" John looked up.

"I feel… weird around you, John," Sherlock stated, nodding.

**5. I Want It All- Queen (omfg)**

"Jooohn," Sherlock whined.

"What?" John called from the living room.

"I. Want. Some," Sherlock said, making his way towards John.

"Some…" John gestured for Sherlock to finish.

"I need the drugs, John," Sherlock said unhappily.

"No Sherlock, you could finally quit,"

_(woow that sucked srry omf lol)_

**6. Paint It Black- The Rolling Stones**

Sherlock had this weird fetish. He loved the color black. Like _loved_ it. John thinks he's even turned on by the color. But Sherlock also has an issue with the color red. John has no idea why Sherlock is like this with colors, but he just goes with it. John found out one day when he was wearing a red shirt.

"Hey Sherlock-"

"John, Change. Now," Sherlock said after taking one look at him.

"What-"

"Change. Into something black," Sherlock said looking away. John was speechless. Sherlock sighed, "Now! Please?"

"I-um-"

**7. I've Just Seen A Face- The Beatles**

(Teen!Lock)

Sherlock entered the library carrying two books. He didn't even want to be here. Stupid, fat Mycroft couldn't return these books himself.

He was too busy eating donuts or something. He started to put the books in the "Return" section, when he noticed him; John Watson; the nice, smart blond boy that Sherlock had a huge crush on. Then John noticed Sherlock, and waved.

**8. When I Get Home- The Beatles**

Sherlock looked nervously and 221B Baker Street. He was finally coming back to the flat. Sherlock was scared. How would John react when he got home?

Sherlock entered the flat, staring at John in the living room. Sherlock coughed.

"Sh-Sherlock?"John rubbed his eyes, "Ahahah. I'm dreaming, right?" John chuckled.

"N-no," then Sherlock told him everything. John punched him, then they were kissing. Kissing and kissing for several minutes.

**9. Never Gonna Give You Up- Rick Astley (AWWW YEAH :D)**

"Sherlock I have to tell you something," John was sweating profusely. He was going to tell Sherlock he loved him.

"What is it John?" Sherlock asked, taking a sip of tea.

"I-I love you," John looked down.

Sherlock frowned. "No, no John, you don't want to do that," Sherlock looked up at John, seriously.

"What? I'm sorry if you don't-"

"No, John, I love you too. I really do, but you don't want to love me. I'm a terrible lover. You'll get angry and-"

John cut him off. "No, Sherlock. I don't care. I'm never giving you up. Ever,"

Sherlock blushed. Since when did he do that? "I-"

Then John kissed him.

**10. I'm Not Like Everybody Else- The Kinks**

(College!Lock or something idk l o l)

"Sherlock Holmes, do you wanna go out?" John asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Um, I don't know," Sherlock shrugged.

"Aww, c'mon, it'll be really fun!" John urged, handing Sherlock coffee from the counter. He sat down across him from the coffee shop table. "Just one date, if you want."

"No, it's just- I'm different. There's things you don't know about me," Sherlock said, blushing.

"Oh?" John grinned, "Like what?"

"I have these skills. Like I know for example you want to be a soldier just like your father was,"

* * *

**Wow that was fun and difficult. I think I might even continue #7 heh. :3**

**Hah Classic Rock, lots of Beatles. Idk. And omg I'm happy Rickroll got in there. XD**


End file.
